


The Way You Look Tonight (Concentrate)

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Voltron Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Marriage mentions, Porn with Feelings, SO MUCH FLUFF, adashi, formal wear, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: Shiro checked his watch again and sighed. His boyfriend was normally a super responsible person...But for the life of him, he could not be on time. Which is why Shiro was stuck in a stuffy black suit, leaning against their kitchen counter, waiting for his boyfriend to finally come out of the bedroom so they could leave for the extra-fancy dinner (black tie not optional) the Garrison was hosting for its sponsors.Or Adam looks good in a suit and Shiro makes a life-changing decision.Kinktober Day 19: Formal Wear





	The Way You Look Tonight (Concentrate)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts taken from [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)
> 
> There's a brief mention of underage sex- basically a quick mention of Shiro losing his virginity to Adam when he's sixteen or so, it's not graphic or anything but just a warning in case that makes anyone uncomfortable.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Shiro checked his watch again and sighed. His boyfriend was normally a super responsible person; a teacher; a pilot; someone you could generally trust to pay the bills and make educated decisions about absolutely anything. But for the life of him, he could not be on time. Which is why Shiro was stuck in a stuffy black suit, leaning against their kitchen counter, waiting for his boyfriend to finally come out of the bedroom so they could leave for the extra-fancy dinner (black tie not optional) the Garrison was hosting for its sponsors.

Shiro could do without it to be honest. He knew the importance of funding; blah blah blah and he could play nice with stakeholders with the best of them. But he always felt like he was being paraded like a beauty queen in a pageant. Being one of the youngest pilots to go into outer space of course meant that he was a major selling point of the garrison, but he hated feeling like a piece of meat. Especially as Adam was always there by his side, smiling and bullshitting, playing the part of the supportive boyfriend when Shiro knew that he was really just gathering intel to tease him with later. He said it was cute how Shiro spoke to these people; it reminded him of the first time Shiro took him to see his parents and charmed the hell out of them, like a good Christian white boy, never mind the fact that neither of them was white nor Christian.

The plus side of this part of Shiro meant that he did have a very good relationship with Adam’s family, probably better than the relationship he had with his own parents, even. So, if Adam took longer than five minutes, he was going to very politely drop it into conversation with his mother next time they went around for dinner, and he was going to sit back and enjoy watching his lover regress to be that grouchy fifteen year old he’d first made friends with all those years ago.

‘Adam, what are you even doing in there?’ Shiro shouted eventually thinking he should at least make an attempt to coax Adam out before contacting his Mom, though he already had his phone out and was scrolling through to find their text conversation.

‘Hold your horses, Takashi I’m ready.’ Adam snarked and Shiro turned around to moan at him again only for his jaw to fall open at the sight of his boyfriend exiting the bedroom. Obviously, Adam was hot, Shiro had standards damnit, but in the years they’d been together he’d never actually seen Adam all dressed up. And dressed up he was, in a charcoal grey, fitted suit with matching waistcoat, and a crisp white shirt with a deep red bowtie. There was something about the tight fit that emphasised the broadness of his shoulders and the narrowness of his waist, something about the way the brightness of the white shirt contrasted with his dark skin, just something about him being in a suit that really brought home how handsome this man was, how it just highlighted that he had grown into this gorgeous, amazing man, as opposed to the pretty, gawky boy he’d fallen in love with at sixteen.

Adam busied himself around the living room collecting his keys and wallet to slip into his inside pocket, and although Shiro knew they were late, all he could do was gape as Adam moved confidently around the room, their shared living space. The suit and the domesticity of the situation hit him suddenly and he was struck by how much he loved this man, how much he wanted to grow old with him and just live with him forever.

‘Takashi? We’re late.’ Adam had the audacity to complain and Shiro shook himself out of it to playfully scold his boyfriend for his tardiness and they bickered amicably as they made their way to the event.

&&&&&&

As Shiro suspected, the event was deathly boring, the only reprieve being the brief moments he got to chat with some of the other instructors and pilots his age or managing a whole ten minutes speaking with Matt and Commander Holt before being dragged over to some unimpressed looking old couple who were just “desperate” to meet him.

And in the periphery of his vision the whole time, there was Adam, doing what he normally did best, which was laughing at Shiro to himself using only those pretty brown eyes. But whilst Shiro normally did a good enough job at ignoring him, there had been a few times when his pre-practiced platitudes had drawn to an abrupt halt as he became distracted by Adam. And he could just tell that Adam was finding it hilarious. He was sure he was finding new ways to tease him like appearing out of nowhere suddenly to casually sip at his champagne glass behind whoever Shiro was talking to at the time or brush his lovely toned body against him every time he came over to talk to him, always the same mischievous glint in his eye. He was obviously playing a game of cat and mouse and Shiro was determined to catch him.

There were several near attempts of Shiro managing to get Adam by himself but just as he’d be about to lean in for a kiss on those gorgeous, plump, smirking lips, without fail they would get interrupted and have to suddenly switch back to be the good Garrison boys they supposedly were. But eventually, Shiro managed to corner him coming out of the bathroom, and yes that was maybe a little bit creepy but six years together of wholesome romance excused him. He hoped.

‘Got you.’ He whispered looking down at those luscious lips, leaning in only to get a soft cheek instead. Shiro pulled back offended. ‘Did you seriously just turn your cheek at me?’ Adam just smiled back up at him.

‘This is inappropriate behaviour Takashi.’ Adam scolded lightly but Shiro knew him well enough to sense the flirtatiousness in his tone.

‘Really now?’  Shiro murmured, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to his other cheek. ‘You’re just so hot baby, I can’t help myself.’ Adam rolled his eyes at him, but Shiro could see that little pink flush across his cheekbones that told him his words hadn’t left him completely unaffected.

‘Some of us have more self-control, Mr Shirogane.’ Adam murmured, reaching out to pull at Shiro’s bowtie. Shiro began leaning in again, feeling the tingle against his skin as their breaths met, so close to his goal.

‘Oh, here he is, Shirogane, I have someone I would like you to meet.’  And Shiro jumped away sheepishly, jumping straight into professional mode, really hoping that he didn’t look too flustered as he began to converse with Mr. and Mrs. Hasalottamoney or whatever their names were. He pushed his annoyance down as far as he could whilst also thinking about how unprofessional it actually was for his boss to corner him outside the men’s toilets. He would get that damn kiss eventually.

He did eventually, and it took him completely off guard. He’d managed to sneak out of the room for just a moment, standing in a corner of a dark corridor like a weirdo. But he really was at his limit for talking to strangers tonight and he was hoping to find Adam, make their excuses and go soon enough. But just as he managed to gather the strength to go and say his farewells, he’d been accosted by a grey blur and a hot mouth pressed firmly against his own. Recognising the smell and touch of the other man, he let himself fall back against the wall, wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist and kissing back as enthusiastically as he could, pushing their lips together and licking into his boyfriend’s mouth. Eventually Adam pulled away, just to lean his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

‘Yeah, I’m tired of pretending I’m not incredibly turned on by you in a suit. Take me home Takashi?’ Adam moaned at him sounding incredibly tired.

‘Yes. Just yes.’ Shiro asserted and then he was yanking Adam through the hallways and out into the cold air towards their apartment.

The walk took longer than it should have done as they kept stopping to pull each other into heart-stopping kisses or to grope at each other’s butts before giggling the rest of the way home, arm in arm, acting like the drunken teenagers they once were though they’d only had a couple of glasses of champagne each. And then when they finally made it home, they barely made it to the bedroom, making it their mission to kiss against every surface they could before they were finally swinging the door to their room open and Shiro was pushing Adam against the door, moulding himself to his body, smashing their mouths together and gripping his hips as hard as he dared.

Adam rolled his hips upwards to push their crotches together and Shiro growled, his patience had been tested all damn night and he wasn’t going to be wasting any more time. He reached down and unzipped his lover’s trousers before shoving a hand unceremoniously into his boxers to start stroking the half-hard cock he found there. Adam keened and thrust towards him.

‘Shit Shiro.’ He moaned his mouth falling open as Shiro carried on jerking him with no mercy, and Shiro barely held back his own moan at the sight of his lover already coming undone at his touch, opting to pull him into another messy, open-mouth kiss instead. And Adam must have been as het up as Shiro was because it wasn’t long at all until he was arching against Shiro’s hand, spilling hot come between them, over his shirt and trousers and Shiro’s fingers. Shiro grinned triumphantly into the kiss before pulling away to wipe his hand on his own pants.

‘Well that didn’t take long.’ Shiro teased as he pulled away. Adam just glared and gave him a gentle push towards the bed.

‘Shut up and just fuck me, Takashi.’ Adam demanded, pulling off his glasses and dropping backwards on the bed unbuttoning his shirt and yanking his trousers off as soon as he landed.

‘Shit, yeah.’ Shiro breathed out and he climbed on the bed too, the edge taken off slightly, as he took his time to pull off the other’s underwear and caress his now bare chest, still as toned- although maybe a bit broader- as when they’d first done this. And suddenly the memory hit him of a shy, teenage boy looking up at him through long black lashes before he’d entered him for the first time, those brown eyes molten with lust, the same ones he was staring down at right now. ‘God, I love you.’ Shiro murmured and he took a second to enjoy the surprised flush across Adam’s face before he dived down to kiss him hungrily.

Shiro ran his hands all the way down his body, stopping to massage the globes of his ass as he reached them, hands shaking with the need to be opening that tight heat as soon as possible. And then a tube of lube was being thrust in his face as Adam handed it to him, knowing the drill more than well enough at this point. Shiro covered his fingers eagerly and finally he was pulling those legs apart to wriggle a finger into that tight little hole, thrusting in and out before adding more, enjoying the hitch in the other’s breath every time he brushed past his prostate.

‘Takashi, please.’ Adam whispered out and Shiro looked up from his task to see Adam was already hard again, cock dripping against his defined abs. Shiro grinned and placed a quick kiss against the other’s sternum before slicking himself up and getting into position. He leaned over his lover, cock poised at his entrance, looking down into his lazily smiling face, any remnants of the teasing from earlier gone, and Shiro could only see pure affection reflected up at him, the same way Shiro imagined he was smiling down at him.

‘You’re so beautiful like this Adam.’ He told him, just letting all of the love flow through him, enjoying the automatic smile it drew out of his lover.

‘Yeah, yeah Takashi, get on with it.’ Adam goaded as they continued to smile goofily at each other and Shiro marvelled at how fast his own heart was beating, how light-headed and giddy he felt, still as lovesick at twenty-two as when he was sixteen and taking Adam out on their first date. He leant down to place a sweet kiss on Adam’s lips as he thrusted in, feeling Adam gasp against his mouth, and wasn’t that just the hottest thing.

Shiro let Adam adjust before he was moving in and out slowly, so slowly, as he watched Adam writhe beneath him. He was still wearing that crisp white shirt, bow tie long abandoned as his face was screwed up with intense pleasure, his light brown hair tousled and mussed as Shiro rocked his body against the bed. Shiro sped up his pace as he felt the need start to overtake him at the stunning sight beneath him. Shiro himself was still pretty much fully dressed, his suit trousers pulled down just low enough to give him the freedom to move into his boyfriend over and over again.

As he started to feel the release building in his stomach, he moved his hand down in between them to wrap around Adam’s cock, stroking him off for the second time that night, watching him come undone yet again beneath him with a soft moan against his mouth, having never fully broken the kiss the whole time. And then he followed, his orgasm pulled from him gently as he spilled his seed inside his lover’s most intimate place, knowing that he was the only one who had ever got to touch this beautiful man, to feel himself climax inside this body, to feel him clench around him.

Shiro finally pulled away from the kiss to lay his head on the pillow beneath him as they both lay sated and relaxed, still joined, waiting to catch their breath. Eventually they both summoned the energy to move, cleaning up and pulling off the remnants of their formal wear, finally getting to curl up around each other in bed.

Shiro laid back against the headboard as Adam lazily traced patterns against his chest, thinking back on the time they spent together, still awash with the afterglow of the love they had been making, a small spark of a thought forming in his mind for the future. It wasn’t the first time he’d thought about it, but he’d held off from making a decision, thinking maybe they just weren’t old enough, or they were too busy with their jobs, or maybe he shouldn’t try and tie Adam down to someone who likely wouldn’t make it to thirty. But he was so in love and he wanted to just shout it out to everyone they knew. He coughed to clear his throat and get Adam’s attention, the small flicker of hope he’d been harbouring quickly morphing into the tiniest tendril of fear.

‘So…’ Shiro started and Adam looked up at him tiredly. ‘You look really good in formal wear.’ Adam flashed a smile up at him.

‘You too.’ He returned a little bit hesitantly probably sensing the worry in Shiro’s voice and a little bit confused as to what had warranted it.

‘I don’t suppose… that maybe… you’d want to wear it again? Except y’know not at the Garrison, and this is just, y’know a thought, off the top of my head, maybe… in front of all of our family and friends?’ Shiro rambled and held his breath, not daring to look down at curious brown eyes that were burning a hole into the side of his face.

‘Takashi.’ He ordered firmly and Shiro shot him a quick look down, bracing himself for disappointment. ‘If this is your attempt at a proposal, I’m saying no.’ and Shiro’s heart shattered as he lost his breath. What had he just done? But before he could panic properly, Adam was talking again.

‘But, if you wanted to, I don’t know, maybe buy me a ring, get down on one knee, and this is just a thought, you know off the top of my head, maybe… don’t ask me in bed after sex?’ and Shiro dared to look down at him to see that same laughing glint back in his eyes. ‘Just saying, the answer might be a bit different. Maybe.’ And he grinned so brightly, Shiro didn’t know how he wasn’t looking away or shielding his own eyes or something. But he felt himself returning it, the fear and the hope blossoming into excitement and warmth.

‘Yeah, yeah. I can do that.’ Shiro answered numbly, still not quite daring to believe it. Then Adam was reaching up to place the gentlest kiss on his lips, his heart threatening to run off into the sunset at the touch, and Shiro returned it as best he could with a smile still stretched across his lips. And Adam shifted to roll over, still in Shiro’s arms.

‘Goodnight Takashi.’ Shiro moved to spoon him, holding him maybe just a little bit tighter than normal.

‘Goodnight Adam.’ He returned with a kiss to the back of his head as he did the best to calm his racing heart. He needed to get some sleep, after all, he had some shopping to do in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
